robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You Knew Exactly What This Was
WeirdOh, ROBLOX. Why do I still play this game? For the nostalgia factor? For laughs with friends? Perhaps I just want another reason to come back to this wiki. Yet, I just can't comfortably say it's worth it when I play ROBLOX. I mean, there are times where it's fun. When I'm on Discord at 3AM playing Draw It! with my friends, when my friends and I just mess around... It's just that there will always be more bad than good. Why is this? Why can't I enjoy this game? It had just struck noon while I was talking on Discord with my friends Riley and Jadon. We were just talking and telling funny stories. I mentioned something amusing that once occured to me on ROBLOX, and Riley jokingly proposed we play ROBLOX to see what all we could find. I was easily on board, there are so many rediculous games on that site. Jadon was a little hesitant at first, but enough pestering got him up for it as well. We all went on ROBLOX on our computers and tried to find some interesting and/or funny games. It was tricky at first, most games on the front page really aren't that awful. They have decent coding, at least. I started searching stupid buzzwords, like "Minion" or "Frozen" stuff like that. As I scrolled through the results for "Emoji" something caught my eye. "Es ist sinnlos." I know a decent amount of German, but all I was able to make out was "It is." The constant and upbeat chattering of my friends slowly faded from my sense of sound. I copied the title of the game and pasted it into Google translate. My face dropped from a puzzled look within a matter of milliseconds. "Ez schmertz... Hilfe." I knew what this ''meant. I felt my skin crawl as my hands started shaking. That isn't right. That just can't be the proper translation. This doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's a messed up joke? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night. "Sammi! Are you okay?" I was smacked out of my mild terror as Riley spoke to me, obviously concerned. "Oh, yeah, no I'm okay. Just found an interesting game." I was trying to cover my confusion and fright. "We should play it! Join a server!" Riley said, being her eager and upbeat self. I cringed a little bit internally, but hit the ROBLOX tab and clicked on the game. As I was joining, I felt a deep sense of apprehension, but I didn't want to let my friends down. I joined the game, and Riley said she was about to join me, but she saw the name of the game. "Es... Ist... Sinnlos?" Riley slowly spoke, trying to pronounce it correctly. "Oh, yeah, I don't know what it means. I'm sure it's fine tho-" I interrupted myself as soon as I joined the game. The first thing I saw was a png. of someone sticking up their middle finger on a gray wall. I thought it was kind of funny for a second, then looked closer. The face of the person was blurred in the background, with the hand being crystal clear in focus. The face, however... It looked... Wrong. Inhuman. But, it was the only feature pointing to something other-worldly. This person's gender was unidentifiable. Their nose looked smashed. As if someone smacked this person's nose with a brick. Their eyes were sunk in mildly, and they looked as if they had been crying. Their mouth looked as if it were forced into an unnatural and unsettling smirk. As I was dissecting this image, Riley had spawned in as well. She began laughing because of the middle finger. "Guys, wait, I'm still joining." Jadon said. "That's rediculous." Riley said through laughter. Jadon spawned in. "Oh, what the hell?" He said, seeing the same image. I was the only one not laughing. "Is that the whole game?" Riley asked, calming down a bit. "Let's look around." Jadon replied, seeming genuinely curious. I followed their avatars. This game was designed like a mansion, empty room by empty room. The walls were mostly gray, however there were a couple accent walls. The accent walls were a light red. We walked into a room with writing in the wall in bright yellow. My eyes widened. "Ez schmertz... Hilfe." The laughter and talking stopped within our group. "What's that mean?" Riley asked. "Oh, gosh, I don't know." I replied. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Jadon said, signing off as quickly as possible. Weird. He's usually the last to get off. He's just busy, right? Riley and I kept exploring, and we came across a more... Note-worthy room. All the walls were a sickly green, with black splatter. There was a .jpeg of presumably the same person in the first picture we saw. I still couldn't tell the gender. In this picture, the person was laying on a dirty wooden floor. Red tint was surrounding the person's body, presumably blood. It's odd, though. If it's tinted it had to have been from a long time ago. The person's arms were contorted into a disturbing position. The elbows were hyperextended to a point it'd make anyone uncomfortable. Riley, obviously creeped out with a monotone yet quivering voice, "What the fuck is that." "I... I don't know." I replied, genuinely not having an answer. Their eyes were wide open and they had a twisted and sinister smile. Their clothes were ripped as if they had been assaulted. The more I dissected, the more I wanted to vomit. "This was.. Fun. My mom wants me. I'll talk to you later." Riley said quickly, with horror carrying through her shaky voice. I sat back in my chair with no emotion nor thought. I stared at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and leaned towards my monitor again. God. What's wrong with me... I kept walking, and I found my avatar beginning to stroll through a hallway that seemingly went on forever. It was tame. Nothing on the walls. The more I walked, though, the more eerie it became. There was a very faint noise, it sounded like a weird chant. This is just... So wrong. My avatar continued. The chanting became louder, and at one point spiked up to full volume. I threw my headset off, but I heard something as if it were going through my headset. I reluctantly put my headset back on, my character was standing still as my hands shook. All I heard was a faint voice saying "Ez schmertz... Hilfe." repeatedly, sounding more terrified each time. I started holding W, letting my character continue through the hallway. I reached the end, and in a thin font I read the words '' '' "You knew exactly what this was." The game crashed and my computer shut down. I tried starting it up but it wasn't working. I sat there not knowing how to feel. I should've been turned off by "Ez schmertz, hilfe" After all, it does mean ''"It hurts... Help." ]